Kid
Kid is the 6th Notepad Wielder and creator of the initial world of Universe 1. Kid used to live on Earth until he was fed up with how the world treated him, causing his overwhelming emotions to build and create Universe 1 and it's inhabitants. This event, known as the New Game, caused Kid to disappear from Earth and exist only in Universe 1. Appearance Past Life (Earth) Kid's appearance on Earth consisted of short messy black hair, a black short sleeved top and black shorts. His skin was much less paler than it is currently in the Present. Facility (Subject) Kid was one of the few exceptions in The Facility to not wear a Subject jumpsuit. He instead wore his black top, and light brown khaki shorts. His hair had also changed to a bright white as well as his eyes turning red. Masquerade (Alastar's Masquerade Party) Kid's masquerade costume consisted of a black tall collar suit top with a white popped collar undershirt and long black dress pants accompanied by dress shoes. He also wore a black and white masquerade eye mask. Tribal (Controlled by Anomaly/Him) Kid's tribal appearance has him in his Facility outfit with the only difference being the black tribal patterns all over his face and body. Hopeful (After being hit by Celestial's beam of Hope) Hopeful Kid was incredibly similar to his Tribal costume. Although he had a few strands that glowed a bright green and glowing white tribal patterns instead of black. Awakened (After Part 5's events) Not only did Kid's personality change after Part 5, but so did his appearance. He now wears the same stylish suit in his Masquerade costume just without the mask. The tribal patterns have faded and now only appear when he enters his Hopeful state. Powers and Abilities Godly Strength Kid possesses strength capable of harming gods, a single punch is capable of sending a foe off into the distance. This ability's origins are unknown, but it's assumed to be from Fadious' testing. Radio Powers As Kid is also technically a Player, he has a Radio Heart. Which means he has access to Radio Powers. The only known Radio Powers that Kid possesses are Corruption and Hope. Using either one will cause the tribal patterns to appear. While Kid is Hopeful, he may perform the Universe Shattering Punch. Creator's Gaze Kid has control over the Creator's Gaze, being able to know what is going on and how to solve it. This power is demonstrated all throughout Story 1 as he seems to be always watching the Players from a corner, speaking up to help whenever needed. Creator's Gaze does eventually fade away from his abilities when Isabell is introduced in Story 2, replacing Creator's Gaze with Kid's Notepad. Personality Kid's personality has changed quite a lot. From wanting to be alone, to wanting friends. At first he was an incredibly quiet individual, preferring to FATE observe than actually engage. Now he does whatever he can to help, whether it's in combat or outside of combat. Ideals Unknown. Story 1 History Part 1 Kid plays a big role in all the Parts, although it's not known throughout the entire Story until the end. He is first seen as a powerful enemy in The Facility that even Fadious fears. After calming him down, he joins the group. Part 2 Kid goes missing along with the rest of the Original Gang. They are all eventually brought back, as he then begins his habit of staring at the Players, secretly using his Creator's Gaze. Part 3 Kid does something notable in Part 3, the first ever sign of his true caring nature. During a storm at The City, Kid stays behind while the rest of the group return to the apartment. Kid returns soaking wet, carrying a girl who is later revealed to be Kate, a girl who had been sent down by the gods who she had once worked for. Part 4 Kid doesn't do anything particularly notable, he does not gain a Guardian. Part 5 During Part 5, Kid is pulled through a portal of code as he disappears. The group track his location as it is revealed to be The Facility, it all ends, where it began. They then find that Anomaly had corrupted him, turning him into his Tribal state. This was to cause the group to have to fight and free him, while Anomaly focused on powering up The Gateway. Story 2 History Soon to be added. Trivia * Kid doesn't truly have a name. * Kid has a deep hatred for Succubi. * Kid has a soft spot for head rubs and pats. * Kid could be considered one of the original forms of "Mask". * Despite being a Notepad Wielder, Kid does not have a Notepad. This is because he gave his Notepad to Isabell back on Earth as a way to ensure she would never forget him, by telling the very tales that occur in Universe 1 back to her on Earth. * Even though Kid is the creator of Universe 1, he is unable to erase or create new beings or locations due to the fact that he truly does believe Universe 1 is Earth. His mind choosing to forget all of his previous memories of his true home. Category:Characters Category:Story 1 Category:Players